Transcendent Demigod
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: He was always bored. There wasn't anyone worthy to fight, strong enough to push him past his limits. Tired of his meaningless existence, he left his world in search of another. He may not have found the most ideal one, but this world was pretty interesting. It all started when he met a girl with the most beautiful flaming eyes. Undecided Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Prologue**

* * *

The sounds of running water filled his head, erasing any and every thought he had been plagued by. It was a soothing sound, one he had associated with calmness and peace since the early years of his childhood. Even now, just minutes after ending the lives of more than 100,000 men and women during the recently ended Fourth Great Shinobi War, the rushing sounds of water bodies were as soothing and peaceful as the realm of Susano'o.

The god, not the Sharingan technique.

He lifted his head from his palms, cracking open his eyelids. Despite the thick mane of red hair that cascaded down from his head in a spiky mess that somehow made him appear more attractive, his eyes were still able to witness all the destruction he had wrought to his world. Bodies were abundant over the battlefield, most reduced to nothing more than bloody pieces of flesh, and splattered with blood.

How disappointing.

And here he was thinking he would finally meet and fight someone strong enough to get his blood pumping. When he heard that Uchiha Madara had returned to the realm of the living, he had been interested, but hadn't left his realm. After all, he had defeated both Madara and Hashirama at the Valley of the End several years ago, when both had been at the peak of their power. When he discovered that Madara had apparently grown stronger since those days, he had finally given in to his battle-lust and descended upon the Elemental Nations to fight his old friend once more.

Then Hashirama and Team Hokage appeared, along with the snake Orochimaru and the current incarnation of Indra. Their presence all but outright stated that things would become more interesting than before.

He sighed. Again, the outcome was horribly disappointing.

He shook his head, raising himself from his seating position. Crimson eyes that spoke of power stared out towards the lands from his perch, the corpse of the previous Shinju. His lips pursed. "If only Nee-chan was here…at least our fight would be more interesting than what those weaklings put up against me."

The moonlight bathed his form, revealing him in his entirety to the world. He wore a garb that was most suspicious and foreboding; it was predominantly black, with traces of red. A long sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining was draped over him, flaring out into a number of ragged contrails. He wore form fitting pants. Sturdy boots completed his clothing.

His face was smooth and clean-shaven, though not like that of a youth. His hair, long and as crimson as an ocean of blood, framed his face nicely in a messy yet attractive manner, with bangs so long that they covered most of his right eye. His eyes were red with concentric circles, twelve tomoe marking the four ripples.

In his hands was a sword. It was a katana with an ornate bronze guard; the guard was oval, and the tsuka-ito was braided from black and white material. The scabbard was black, made of traditional lacquered wood and featured several metallic ornaments at its end. A yellow saego was at the end, used to tie the katana to the waist.

Yamato, his weapon of mass destruction and object of fear to most species.

He sighed heavily once more. "No choice, I guess. Perhaps the world Nanami-chan jumped into is more interesting than this one."

* * *

**A/N: This is something I came up with when I first started Primordial God of Creation, a different take on the main story: what if Naruto was a demigod, not a Primordial? What if he had someone else to protect? What if the Child of Prophecy title meant more than he thought it did? **

**Unfortunately, I'm going to have to take the rest of May and June off for school, otherwise I'll end up with a bad grade. Looking over my syllabus, I will need as much time as I can get to revise for the exams. Sorry, but the next update for any of my stories will be in July, most likely in the middle of the month.**

**Suggestions for the pairing?**

**Please tell me what you think of it,**

**Maelstrombankai.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Yasuri Nanami was a very odd person.

This was the general thought of the students that attended Yancy Academy towards the small and dainty Japanese girl. It was a thought that many agreed on, be they junior or senior, as each and every one had interacted with the mysterious Asian girl and discovered her eccentric tendencies. Most of the students, who were nothing more than rich brats and delinquents, stayed away from her like she was the plague whilst newer students occasionally sought her out, though they eventually followed the masses and avoided her altogether.

Teachers weren't exempt from this behavior; after the first two weeks, they had stopped calling on her to answer questions in class and rarely interacted with her during her stay there. Then again, they weren't necessarily at fault; Nanami was just too strange for them to handle.

For one, her appearance was extremely disconcerting to people; she was quite small, standing at only four feet, which made people confuse her with other grade school children. She was a slender girl with long dark green hair, decorated with pink markings of cherry blossoms. She had purple eyes and her clothing was based on Eastern culture yet still managed to conform to the dress code that Yancy had. Many people noted that she looked like a weed.

Her personality also didn't help with the rumors. There were times when she was as docile as a lamb, weathering any and all types of provocations from her peers and teachers with a gentle smile on her face. Then there were times when she acted like a murderer out for blood.

She also disregarded basic human values and was known to drive many of the students to near death situations. Somehow, even though she was obviously dangerous to the Academy, Yancy kept an open door for her.

At the moment, she was reading a very popular book she had just picked whilst waiting for the teacher. Her large purple eyes panned slowly across the pages, soaking in all the words and viewing them in her mind.

**[Crack]**

As she turned the page, she paused. A twinge of something struck the outskirts of her senses, the faint crack sounding where it should never have. Blinking at that, she slowly marked the page of her book and closed it. Glancing around the class, her purple eyes remained as unflinching and static as stone whilst she surveyed the room. _'Twelve students, adolescent age and unfit. Uprooting them shouldn't take long, definitely less than fifteen seconds.'_ It was a shame that she wouldn't be able to read her book in peace for the next few days…she had just gotten to the part where Potter-san had been declared the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion.

Nodding to herself, she stood up from her seat and began strolling towards the door. As she moved towards them, the conversation surrounding the group of students stilled, fear permeating the air as they witnessed her nearing them.

What many didn't seem to acknowledge was the fact that weird things happened around that girl. Once, during a school trip they had made to the zoo, a wild lion had escaped from its cage and pounced upon her. The instant she was knocked to the floor, the lion just fell to the ground like its switch had been turned off. Several people had been too busy checking on the girl to wonder why the lion seemed to be bleeding from a gaping hole in its heart.

The time after that, one of their substitute teachers, a man called Mr. Cullen had asked her to stay behind in class during recess. Barely five minutes later, screams from the room had the Vice Principal barreling through in time to witness the girl stab the teacher with a sharpened pencil, the tears on her clothing and Cullen's lack of pants an indication of what happened.

Many never questioned why they seemed to pay no mind to these circumstances. Likewise, no one wondered why Nanami's reaction to these events had been the same, nothing but apathy towards every and anyone.

**[Crack]**

When she stopped before them, every one of them tensed up instinctively. One boy, the apparent leader of the group, stood up in a fit of bravery or stupidity. "What do you want, Geisha?" He sneered, though his hands twitched noticeably.

The horrible, terrible smile that spread across her face caught them off guard. In the animal kingdom, baring your teeth is a sign of aggression. In the case of humans — well, there's something very disconcerting about a smile that doesn't have an ounce of happiness in it. It's downright frightening when the smile is in anticipation of pain or death — yours, probably. Needless to say, the smile Nanami was currently sporting did not inspire warmth in anyone who saw it. "Ara, ara. Did the trash just say something? Is this good? Or is it bad?"

Her hand flashed forwards, a streak of white that had come and gone far quicker than any of the students' eyes could react. There was a split-second moment, where everything seemed normal and nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"YYYAAARRRGGGHHH!" The boy cried out as his eye sockets _exploded_, chunks of bloody organic matter splattering on the floor. He dropped to his knees, trembling hands groping blindly in his destroyed eyes, and screamed bloody murder.

Nanami stared down at the kneeling boy, still yelling his head off whilst he blindly run his hands into his bloody sockets. It seemed he was so shocked at what had happened to do anything else, still reeling from the agony and shock of having his eyes forever wrapped in the blanket of darkness. It was a bit pathetic in her eyes.

Nanami raised a brow. Tapping his forehead, she watched with disinterest as his body literally decomposed from his head downwards, his organs liquefying and dripping out of his rapidly melting flesh. The boy weakly reached out towards her, his fingers twitching as they stretched towards her.

She ignored the melting appendage and set her sights on the remaining eleven. "Ketton (Blood Release)…Chishio Toburai (Blood Burial)."

Impassive eyes watched with disinterest as the group of children were slowly and painfully reduced to nothing more than a pile of volatile, bubbling red liquid. She didn't care about the mess, stepping right into the goop with no hesitance. The Mist would keep the mortals from knowing exactly what they would be cleaning, and she could now satiate her cravings in a more…populous settlement.

She smiled as she felt the cracks disappear once more, her mind clearer than before. "Ara, ara. These weeds just aren't enough anymore, are they? Mou, I was hoping that I could stay here for a while, but I suppose it was a bit too good to be true."

Glancing back at the pile, her eyes narrowed. "Weak…" Leaving the classroom as silent as a ghost, that would be the last time anyone from Yancy would see Yasuri Nanami for more than half a century.

* * *

Olympus, the home of the Olympian gods. Originally located on Mount Olympus in Greece, it steadily moved over to the west, following Western Civilization over the centuries. It had been in central Europe for about 500 years and was now in the United States of America. Instead of being located on a physical mountain, it is a metaphysical duplicate. The mountain did not connect with the ground and could not be detected by mortals due to the Mist, but is connected to the mortal world by a space elevator. It was said to be hovering above the Empire State building. It possibly exists in another dimension, due to its floating with its great mass over a mortal city undetected. At the top of it was a large city containing the palaces for the Olympian gods, goddesses, and residences for many minor gods and other creatures of Greek mythology.

Most gods lived on Olympus, but a few others preferred to tend to their native kingdoms, like Hades and Poseidon, though Poseidon had a throne in the council while Hades did not.

It was here that the gods communed, each having a massive throne, which were collectively arranged in a reversed U shape. It also housed some of the minor gods and magical creatures, though they were almost always overlooked in the grand scheme of things. Although it used to actually be located at the peak of Mount Olympus, it was now on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, having moved with Western Civilization. The only mortal way to get up to Mount Olympus was pass a security guard in the lobby, who won't let the visitor pass unless they had special authorization.

Olympus was often described as a paradise, with golden buildings and happy people. Along with the gods lived hundreds of other creatures and beings. As the seat of power of the Olympian gods it was of vital importance. Should the thrones be destroyed, Olympus would crumble and the power of the gods would be severely weakened, making them vulnerable to their enemies.

A young girl hummed to herself as she poked the burning wood, unconcerned with the flames that lapped at her form. She was an eight year old girl with mousy-brown hair, with warm and cozy eyes of red fire that flickered. She wore a simple brown dress, which provided ample protection from the cold winds with a scarf wrapped around her head. In her hands was an iron staff, which she was using to tend the hearth.

Her eyes crisped and glowed warmly as she continued to tend the hearth, feeding the flames carefully yet with a gentle hand. To her, the flame represented her own family; something volatile, difficult to manage and often roaring in its intensity. Still, even though there were times that they acted like foolish despots, her family would always have a special place in her heart.

The flames suddenly flared bright, doubling in intensity. She sighed as she tended to it, her mind drifting to the situation that had developed a few months ago.

During the winter solstice, Zeus' symbol of power had been stolen. Being the paranoid and stubborn person she had come to know him to be, he had immediately blamed Poseidon for the theft. His brother had vehemently denied the claim, but Zeus insisted that the Sea God was responsible for his Master Bolt's theft.

It was time like this that she wished she was the strongest of her siblings. That way, she could discipline them when they were clearly acting more childish and stupid than before.

She did not expect the space before her to develop a tear. The line suddenly appeared right in front of her, so unexpectedly that she had almost dropped her staff. Before she could wrap her head around the fact that there was a line tear before her, the line widened and grew larger until it was big enough for someone to travel through.

A person stepped out of the tear, disinterested eyes sweeping over his surroundings.

They stared at each other, warm glowing eyes staring into even stranger eyes.

He blinked. "Hello."

* * *

A beautiful woman strolled through the forest, her violet eyes darting from one spot to another. "Are you sure he'll be here?"

"**You've asked me that for the last fifteen minutes, and each time my answer remained the same. Now stop acting so nervous and hurry through the forest. I have no intention of having you meet that frigid moon bitch."**

"Mou, just because you had one little spat with her-"

"**She fucking turned me into a stupid fox for no reason other than the fact that I had a dick and knew how to use it. Why she's the Goddess of the Moon escapes me, she should be Goddess of Feminists and Bitches."** The disembodied voice growled.

She sighed, but picked up her pace. "Alright, alright. Jeez." Still, even as she began sprinting through one of the frequent hunting grounds of the Moon Goddess, her mind kept going back to that dream she had. _'Naruto…why are you always such a bothersome big brother?'_

* * *

**A/N: Now that the main characters have appeared, the story seems to be much easier for me to write now. Hmm. This takes place during the Lightning Thief, though the story picks up much later in the game.**

**I'm only posting this because its short and I have a bit of time before exams start to use on my fics. Please don't expect another chapter soon, I'm still putting my grades over this.**

**Latest chapter…WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME! ESPECIALLY KAYUYA'S APPEARANCE! Does this mean that Kaguya is the woman behind the whole Eye of the Moon plan? Also, Sasuke's Susano'o being able to block I.T was just a stupid asspull…again, not unexpected. What's next, Sasuke's Sharinnegan can create a time warp that ends in everyone having a happy ending?**

**Knowing Kishi, this is probably gonna happen.**

**Anywho, please read and review. **

**MaelstromBankai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

When he stepped out of the dimensional rip he had created, Naruto hadn't been expecting to arrive in a particularly nice area; the last time he had entered a new dimension, he had found himself stepping right into the midst of a full-out war between the two separate races of the world. The time before that, he had literally stepped out to the edge of a really tall mountain and had plummeted a couple hundred feet.

There was also the time when he entered the Elemental Nations when Kaguya had just entered 'heat season'. That had been one awkward wake-up, in his opinion. It didn't help that there had been a couple dozen other women lying on the floor, pretty much lathered with his seed.

However, the sight that met his eyes made him lose whatever sliver of interest he had before coming. Now, Naruto knew when to give credit to a person's works when they were due, and the buildings were indeed wonderfully done and beautiful, but this just made him bored. There was simply too much gold used in the construction of this place.

Sweeping his eyes across his surroundings, he took note of the twelve thrones, each as massive as those of Susano'o's and were collectively arranged in a reversed U shape. They didn't seem that special, but he was only making an assumption based on what he saw.

That was when his eyes landed on her. She was an eight year old girl with mousy-brown hair, with warm and cozy eyes of red fire that flickered. She wore a simple brown dress, which provided ample protection from the cold winds with a scarf wrapped around her head. In her hands was an iron staff, which she was using to tend the hearth.

He blinked.

She was no ordinary little girl. He could see the power she had within her, hidden very deeply within herself, and was honestly surprised. He hadn't expected there to be anyone stronger than the weakest of his comrades, Natsu Dragneel, yet here was a little girl who gave off enough power to rival Gilgamesh. He narrowed his eyes. _'No…she's stronger than even that bastard. The distinction isn't that clear, but I'm certain she'd be able to defeat him.' _

It was…odd. The only person who had this kind of strength at such a young age had been himself, so to see a little girl with almost as much power as himself as a child…

"Hello." He cocked his head to the side, the motion as natural yet strange as a bird's. _"Would you like to fight with me?"_

The girl looked taken back, blinking as she slowly put the staff in her hands to the floor. Naruto watched her silently, his brows furrowed at her lack of response. Moments passed in silence, both of them watching the other in confused fascination.

The girl was the first to speak, her eyes carefully watching him yet still managing to project a warm feel to them. "Hello. My name is Hestia. What might yours be?" He noted that even though her voice was oddly musical and, well, developed there was no emotion other than polite curiosity in her tone.

He cocked his head again. A moment passed before he spoke again. "I'm known as Naruto. A pleasure to meet you." He responded, inclining his head in a small bow. He was glad she had spoken first, allowing him to pick up on the little nuances of the language she spoke. It would've been very annoying if he had to resort to using his other talents to obtain that information. "Would you like to tell me where I am, ojou-chan?"

She smiled at him, though he could perceive her confusion still remain. "I'm sorry, didn't you know where you would step out to?" Her outward appearance was still pleasant and polite, but caution had reared its head in her mind. A random stranger popping out of a spiraling vortex, carrying a sword (which she presumed was what he used to create that tear) and exuding enough power to match that of Hercules was something she couldn't not inform Zeus about.

He shrugged, the motion displaying the second huge blade strapped to his back. All she managed to see was a long cloth-wrapped handle before his shoulder-length hair blocked it from sight. "No, I didn't. That's why I'm asking the question." Folding his arms, he let his eyes sweep about the room. "These designs are unfamiliar to me, and a bit too lavish for the people I know who are interested in this." He mused.

Hestia frowned, lightly stirring the crackling wood with her staff. There was something about the boy before her she didn't understand, something she couldn't pinpoint. He carried himself with an unconcerned air, totally at ease with the fact that she could easily blast him into several million pieces. The sword he had strapped to his hip also gave her pause; something, an emotion she had trouble discerning, whispered wariness in her mind. It looked like an ordinary weapon, albeit unusual one, but something urged her to stay away from it.

The others would need to know about this boy as soon as possible. She wasn't sure if he was a demigod, and that would most likely make the other Olympians disregard him as a possible threat, but she had to at least let them know of his presence. "You are on Mount Olympus, my home and the home of my family." She answered.

Naruto arched a brow. Spreading his senses as far as he was willing to expand them, the boy mentally frowned as he sensed several more divine beings in the area. They were all beneath him, but he wasn't looking for a lackluster fight. Hestia might be fun to fight, but he doubted she would be willing to fight him. Yet. "Hmm…thank you for the information. I was wondering if I'd even find my old friend here, but I remember her saying she'd try visiting Olympus some time ago. I look forward to meeting you again, Eldest and Youngest Olympian."

The warmth that had permeated the air disappeared, evaporating as quickly as ice in the desert. Naruto's eyes held the suspicious and wary gaze of Hestia, a glint of mischief forming within them as he turned back to face her. His lips curled into a small smirk. "Before you ask, I really had no idea who you were before I dropped in here. All I saw was a little girl, playing with fire when she shouldn't. Still, I have to thank you for speaking to me first; now that I know of you, it makes it a little easier to make this visit a worthwhile one."

Hestia arched a brow. "Worthwhile?" She questioned, wondering just how her speaking to him first would make things easier for him.

He smiled brilliantly, "Yes, worthwhile. Perhaps not as exciting as that world of Saiyans, but definitely more fun and satisfying than that sad excuse for demons." He run his hand through his hair, something she found odd. Why was he doing that, when it served no use? "So, if you could be a dear and let your brother know I'd like him to try to kill me, that would be nice. Hell, let them all know and try their hands at it. Heh, maybe they'll be more than just a warm-up."

He smiled at her, finding her shocked visage adorable on the eight-year old body she was currently in. Giving her a mocking salute, he stepped backwards as he began to disappear; his body began to break apart, disintegrating into ash and blown away by a nonexistent wind. By the time she snapped out of her shock, more than half his body had already gone.

"Tell your King that he should put up a decent challenge for me. Let him know that nothing less than his strongest challenges will be acceptable. Summon your demons, set your claws upon me, and strike me down with everything you've got! Let loose your worst nightmares on me! Let me feel alive!" By now only his head remained, his strange crimson eyes staring right at her once again. "Also, let him know that failure to do so will result in me coming to all of you. Don't ever forget that, Last Olympian."

With that last word uttered, he finally disappeared from the throne room, leaving a visually unsettled Hestia alone once again.

* * *

Yasuri Nanami loved sweets.

Those who knew of her personality always found this to be a completely random and, according to the braver ones, out of place with the apathetic killer who would easily end the lives of many "just because". It was comparable to having a murderous snake that liked to snuggle with its prey; a characteristic that was so damn contrasting with her character that few could ever communicate the level of disbelief into words.

Nevertheless, sweets were serious business for the young female. Those that tried to steal her sugary treats had ended up in the emergency room, more than often suffering from life-threatening injuries. Others who offered to trade candy with her, usually children who didn't know any better, were found days later with their heads missing, several days after their disappearance.

One does not bring up sweets unless they were giving her some, or willing to die at her hands.

'_Then again, there are some flowers to be found that aren't strangled by the rest of the weeds.'_ She mused, blankly licking the blue lollipop she had purchased recently. She was seated in one of the best candy stores in the area, where she frequented quite often. The service was good, the weeds there were quick to take a hint and leave her be and she had managed to _persuade_ the manager to allow her to have free candy for as long as she liked.

It was nice.

She was roused from her lethargic state by the sound of glass clinking on the table. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking at a middle-aged female waitress smiling brightly at her. "Here you go, Nanami. Enjoy your usual, I'll be back as soon as I'm done with the others." The woman had a very sweet voice, and always smelled of sugar, chocolate, and everything else you would find in a candy shop. She had a warm smile, and long straight brown hair with a few gray strands in it, but, otherwise, didn't look old. Her eyes were sparkly blue, and they changed colors in the light. Overall, Sally Jackson was a very beautiful woman.

Nanami nodded and Sally left, attending the other two customers besides her. Nanami continued to focus on eating her sweets, which constituted of mostly chocolate and sugar coated brownies, ignoring the various looks most of the mortals sent towards her.

Of course, as usual, her focus was broken again.

"Well, if it isn't Nanami-chan! Haven't heard from you in a while!" Came the booming voice of a man she knew, and tolerated much more than others. Standing taller than the average person, Jack Green strode towards her with a smile. A handsome man in his early thirties, he had a kind smile and intense blue eyes, along with a pleasant and open-minded personality that she found refreshing from the other weeds.

She gave him a quick glance before returning to her treats. "I see you're still trying to attract Sally's affection, even though you're nowhere near achieving that goal." She said.

Jack seemed to fold into himself, a mock-hurt look appearing on his face, though he made sure that Sally's bundle of joy wasn't rudely awakened by his actions. "Wow, the first thing you say after three years of silence and I'm already wishing you went back to ignoring me." Seating himself beside her, making sure her plate of sweets was far away from him just in case, he gave her a questioning glance. "So, what brings you in these parts? Last I heard, you were checking something out in Japan regarding their culture or something along those lines." He grunted, positioning the sleeping baby into an easier position over his arm.

Nanami snorted, biting into another strip of Sally's homemade blue taffy. "Deities, not culture. And I'm here for some personal business, not that it's any of your business."

Jack resisted snorting at that statement. "Um, it is if your 'business' involves people dying. Doubly so if they didn't really do anything wrong." His black eyes zeroed in on her purple ones. "You're not, are you?"

A shrug was his answer. She eyed the small bundle, the small mop of black hair catching her eye. "Has Sally said anything about his father?" She asked, reaching out and grabbing another bar of chocolate. Mars was one of her favorites, and she always made sure to save that one for last.

Jack sighed. "No, she hasn't. All of us can see that it's killing her inside, but she tries to brush it off and say she's fine. We're all kind of worried about her, since she can't leave her son home alone and needs the paycheck to get by. I've offered to look after her son during her day shift, but she's too stubborn to just accept help, though I understand why she's doing that." His nose wrinkled, "There's also this guy who keeps coming here and requesting her as his waitress, been doing that for the past couple of weeks. I don't like the look in his eye whenever he sees her, but she hasn't complained about any sexual harassment so I just keep my distance."

"Ara, does a certain brute wish to vent his jealousy on his competition? How crude." She licked the chocolate crumbs off her fingers, careful not to let even a single piece of her sweet treat escape her. A nearby waiter blushed hotly as she licked her finger sensuously, spinning around and hurrying along as a certain organ in his pants began stirring at the sight.

"Hah, hah, hah. I'd like to see how you deal with your 'competition'." Jack retorted, somewhat annoyed that she implied that he was competing with that ugly asshole for Sally Jackson's affections. Anyone 'competing' with that guy would feel insulted on a level that far surpassed anything they had felt before.

Nanami blinked. "Hoh? Well, if you insist, I'll gladly tell you." Placing her wrapper on the plate, she settled her full attention upon him. "If there ever was some weed encroaching on my flower, I'd kill it without a second thought, making sure to instill as much fear as I can into it just before it finally dies." The seriousness of her tone was a complete contrast to her beautiful appearance, even more so when she began smiling. The smile was beautiful, a dazzling smile that showed the hidden beauty that Nanami inherited from her mother.

"I believe the last person to do so was dear old Haruno-san." She sighed blissfully, obviously recalling a something she was fond of. "You see, I had someone I always played with when I was a child and I never liked it when the other weeds started approaching him. Back then, I was rather demure and didn't actively discourage them from trying to play with him, but they eventually got the hint and left him alone. For a while, we were content." If anything, her beautiful appearance was magnified when she paused. "Then Haruno-san decided that it was going to try and my dear friend from me. I couldn't just let it get away with that, oh no. 'What if it doesn't stop trying?' I thought to myself, 'What would happen then?' So, on that day, Haruno-san decided to be of better use to me."

Looking down at her clothing, her eyes became filled with an emotion Jack could only relate to satisfaction. "Isn't that right, Haruno-san? I was even kind enough to allow the other weeds have some of it to use."

Jack stared at her, eyes wide and jaw hanging at her tale. A part of him quietly but sternly told him to run back home, away from the beyond insane friend he had. The other part was telling him to never ask for any of her previous experiences ever again. "Well…that's going to bring back the nightmares." He finally said, slowly edging away from the petite woman.

A ghost of a smile traced her lips as she pulled another bar of chocolate from her bag. "You asked for advice, and I decided to impart some of my knowledge unto you. Why are you complaining?"

"Because I don't want to be charged with murder!" He whispered fiercely.

"Then just dispose of the body and make the crime look believable. If the police come close, fake your death and assume a new identity…after all, acting is in your blood."

The ring of a cellphone disrupted the flow of the conversation, though Jack was grateful for the break. Spending more time with Nanami than necessary would drive anyone insane. "D'you mind holding him whilst I take this?" He asked.

Nanami wordlessly retrieved the sleeping baby from his arms, earning grateful thanks from Jack as he rose to his feet and headed towards a more private setting. Watching him leave for a moment, Nanami directed her gaze towards the extremely light baby snuggling against her arms.

Her nostrils flared. Her eyes narrowed. 'Son of the Sea God…how unsurprising. That Poseidon always forgets my warnings, doesn't he?'

Maneuvering her bundle such that her left arm was free, she brought it to her lips and bit her index finger. A small drip of blood began to ooze out of the cut, and she gently stuck her fingers through the infant's mouth. The child, as all babies were programmed to do, began sucking upon her bleeding digit with gusto.

'_With this, perhaps you will be strong enough to face my Maelstrom when the time comes. The Great Prophecy binds you, but it is too loose, too weak to stop us.'_ She smiled at the child, unaware of the consequences his instinctive actions would bring. _'Perhaps then Gaia and Kronos will pose a more interesting challenge for him.'_

* * *

Naruto stared at the monster before him, an easy smile on his face. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

The monster was at least 15 feet tall. He had jagged yellow teeth and gnarled hands as big as Naruto's entire body. It was apparently very fat and overweight from having eaten an endless amount of things, and it was wearing a faded purple t-shirt that said, "GRAND SHEEP EXPO 2001". It growled at him, towering over him in the enclosed cave. "A demigod in my home? Hahaha, Polyphemus is gonna eat good today!"

Naruto smirked. Pointing a finger at the ugly behemoth, he gathered chakra into his outstretched finger. "Ame-no-nuboko (Heavenly Spear)."

That day, Polypheus's island disappeared from the sight of the Fates, as did the location of the Golden Fleece.

* * *

**A/N: This really should be my last chapter before July. **

**The scene with Nanami actually takes place way before Naruto appears, the same as her scene from the previous chapter. I'm trying to keep her personality in line with what she displays in Katanagatari, so I ask those confused to search and see for yourself.**

**Now, Naruto is so strong mostly because of his blood; his father is, in my interpretation of the myths, possibly the strongest deity so it makes sense for his son to be so far above others. The only one who could match Naruto would be Nanami, but she doesn't like fighting as much.**

**Nanami has possibly the most overpowered normal eyes I have ever seen in an anime character, so I gave Naruto that same level of awesome, just that his sense is his hearing. There is a reason for this.**

**The gods aren't really pushovers, but the way I see them fighting they might as well be. I'll be showing this in future chapters, though I am still welcome to any suggestions you guys may have.**

**Pairing is still undecided.**

**Read and Review,**

**MaelstromBankai.**


End file.
